Chronicles of Mabinogi
by MiaAmerne
Summary: After coming to Erinn and settling in, Amerne finds that evil threatens to engulf all of Erinn. In order to save Erinn and rescue the Goddess, Amerne embarks on a long journey with the help of new friends along the way. G1 storyline. T just in case.


Well, I know this probably isn't a very original idea and there's probably a lot of people who are doing their own versions of Mabinogi's storyline but y'know, I just sorta felt like writing my own version. I originally tried doing this story as a comic but I suck at drawing animals and fight scenes so...yeah that was sort of a bust. But I decided to take what I had from that comic and put it into a written form. Depending on how long it takes for me to finish the Generation 1 storyline, I might try doing the rest, or at least g2 and g3. So, here goes and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mabinogi or any of its original characters or storyline. It is own by Nexon and Devcat studios. (?)

However! I do own my character Amerne who is on the Mari server and also, I own any characters that I decide to put in, unless anyone else would like me to insert their characters. Um...so...that is all.

* * *

Amerne opened her eyes. She blinked. It seemed like everywhere around her was pure white. It was so bright that Amerne could barely tell where the platform she stood on began and ended. However, her eyes soon adjusted to the brightness and she could just make out the intricate knot drawn on the large platform. Above her, she could hear owls hooting and the sound of their wings as they flew about. Other than that, it was a quiet, serene place. It was pure and calming, very much at peace. However, where ever she was, Amerne knew that she had to get home somehow.

Amerne turned around and found a set of stairs descending far beneath the clouds below and shrugged. It was worth a try to see where it led, after all, it didn't look as if there was any other way off the platform. So, Amerne began to descend the stairs when suddenly she heard the faint sound of wind chimes and a rush of wind behind her. She turned around and standing in the middle of the platform was a beautiful woman with long white hair in a long black dress with intricate patterns. The woman's deep azure blue eyes reminded Amerne of an endless blue sea and her pale skin made her seem like an angel, definitely not like someone from Amerne's world.

"Hello there." The lady greeted. Her voice was soft and gentle; it matched her perfectly. "You must be Amerne, right?" Amerne hesitantly approached the woman and nodded. "Well, it's good to see a little girl like you here. Even if you're still a child, I'm sure you'll amount to great things."

"Um, thank you...I guess? Uh, I'm sorry, but would you mind telling me who you are, or where I am?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Right now, you are in a place called the _Soulstream_ and I, Nao, am the guide of all souls who pass through here."

Amerne panicked. "W-wait, does that mean...I've died?"

Nao giggled. "No, no, you're not dead."

"So, why am I here?"

"Well, you see, it is my job at the moment to guide you, a Milletian, to the world of _Erinn_. I know it is a bit sudden but I assure you, Erinn will become just as warm and familiar as your previous home was."

"What? But, I don't want to leave my world. I'm sure this..._Erinn_, is nice, but I just can't leave my home. I have friends and family there. Why do _I _have to go?"

"It's not just you, Amerne. There have been many others, hundreds, from your world that I have guided through the _Soulstream_ and into _Erinn_. I have done this because the Goddess believes that it is necessary. I'm sure that she regrets taking you from your homes but right now, even though _Erinn_ is at peace, the Goddess feels that there is evil waiting to pounce. That is why I have brought many Milletians to _Erinn_."

"I...I think I understand but...why can't the Goddess just get help from someone already on _Erinn_. Us...Milletians, are probably just like the people on _Erinn_, we're only mortal, so what's the difference?"

Nao shook her head. "That's not entirely true. In your world, that would be true, but once you Milletians enter _Erinn_, things will be different. However, the differences will be up to you to figure out with experience. But don't worry, I'll be there to help you from time to time so I'm sure you'll be okay. Now, if you're ready, I'll take you to _Erinn_, or, do you still have any questions."

Amerne frowned. "So, this means I won't be able to go back home...ever?"

Nao looked at Amerne with sympathy and nodded.

"Okay...I understand. I'm ready." Nao nodded and took her hand. Then, everything disappeared and went blank.

That was the beginning of her journey...

* * *

Prologue done! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up as quickly as possible. Um, if you want me to keep updating the story, please comment and review! I don't want to keep writing a story that nobody's interested in. ;)


End file.
